This invention relates generally to a viewing and storage system for a television set or the like which is particularly useful in, although not limited to, a recreational vehicle.
The prior art has provided various types of supports for a television set including various forms of rotating arms with pivoting means on the ends of the arms to allow rotation of the television set relative thereto. In general, these support arm systems lack sufficient rigidity and tend to vibrate, particularly when the recreational vehicle is moving. Provision must be made for these rotating arms together with the television set to be rigidly secured when the vehicle is in motion or, alternatively, the television set must be removed therefrom, both of which alternatives are very inconvenient. In most cases these rotating arms are fastened to an internal wall of the vehicle at their base portions and they tend to be "in the way" thus inhibiting other use of the limited space available within the recreational vehicle both when retracted as well as when in use.
Another alternative is to arrange for the television to be built into a cabinet in a fixed position or, alternatively, positioned loose on an open shelf or counter or secured by either a fixed or pivoting mechanism. In general, these techniques severely limit the choice of viewing angles both fore and aft, particularly in a van and occupy valuable work space or easily accessible shelf space which is needed for other essential purposes and therefor a TV must be removed every time when that space is required for other purposes.